koreawikiaorg-20200213-history
미국이란 나라..두번째 이야기
안녕하세요..^^; 어슬픈 유학생입니다.. 미국이란 나라..2부!! 입니다..^^;;;;;;; 말투는 여전히 반말로 갑니다.... Hello. I'm Ohseulpun a good translation for this nickname?, a student studying abroad. This is A Country Called America - Part 2! ;-) I'm gonna write this in panmal again. 미국.. 오늘은 미국의 what's up.man~문화에 대해 얘기해보자.. America..Today let's talke about America's "what's up man" culture. 미국은 다 친구다..이넘들은 나이개념이 없다.. 그래서 다 반말이고 어른에 대한 공경심이 없다.. "Americans are all friends. They don't care about age. So they always speak casually and they don't have any respect for adults." 보통은 한국인들 이렇게 생각한다..하지만 틀린곳이 있다.. 기본적인건 맞지만..영어에도 존칭어가 있다.. 한국어 처럼 ..요..나 ..습니다..같은건 없다 물론.. 쉽게 보면 존칭어가 없는거 같다.. 하지만 그건 한국어를 쓰는 한국인의 관점이다.. 비판적으로 말하면 국수주의적이고..우물안의 개구리같은 생각이다.. 영어는 한국인의 두번째 의사소통수단이 아니다.. 완전한 남의 나라언이이고..남의 문화이다.. 철저히 미국의 입장에서 생각해야한다.. 존칭어를쓴다..그건 우리의 입장일 뿐이다..이넘들은 오히려 그걸 이상하게 생각한다..물론 우리가 이넘들 말을 신경쓸 필욘 없지만..객관적으로 접근하면 그렇단 말이다.. The average Korean thinks this way. But's not quite right. It's basically true, but..In English too there are ways to be honorific. Of course, there is nothing like the polite verb endings in Korean. And at first glance it appears that there is no honorific speech. But that's just how people who speak Korean look at it. If I can speak critically about it, that's missing and a small-minded way of thinking. missing 분명 이넘들한테도 존칭어가 있다.. 가장 대표적인 말들이..sir 이랑 ma'am이다.. 이걸 붙임으로써..존칭어를 대신할수 있다.. 그리고 얘네들은 존칭어대신 쓰는 단어가 틀리다.. 친구들끼리 주로쓰는 슬랭은 어른한테는 잘 쓰지 않는다.. 그럼으로써 존칭어를 대신하는거다.. 부드럽고 예의바른 단어들.. 가장 쉬운예가.. yes 와 yeah 의 차이다.. 가령 어른한테 예의바르게 말하고 싶다면..yes를 쓴다.. 그러나 친구끼리나 예의를 별 지킬필요 없다면..yeah같은 편한 단어를 쓴다..더 많은 예들이 있지만..난 독자(?)들이 잠들어 버리는걸 바라지 않기 때문에..^^: Clearly these guys have honorific speech. The most typical words are sir and ma'am. By attaching these words you can make a substitute for honorific speech. And the words they use in place of honorific speech are different. The slang they use amongst friends isn't used must in front of adults. This is a substitute for honorific speech. Soft and courteous words. The easiest example is the difference between yes and yeah. If you want to speak courteously to an adult you use yes. But if you're among friends and you don't need to worry about being courteous, you can say comfortable words like yeah. They are other examples but I don't want to put you guys to sleep. :-) 거기에서 오는 또다른 파생효과를 보자.. 예네들은 왠만한 나이는 man~으로 다 통한다.. 여기엔 장단점이 있다.. 장점은..서로 나이에 대한 인식을 안하기 때문에.. 모두가 한국의 20대처럼 산다.. 10대부터 50대까지 그냥 즐기면서..젊은이로써 산다.. 여기선 60이상으로 보이는 백발의 할아버지가.. 오픈카몰고 해변을질주하는 모습이..이상하지 않다.. 50의 아주머니가 대학에 신입생으로 들어와서..댄스클럽이나.. 젊은이들의 모임에 가는거에 대한 거리낌이 없다.. 물론 사람마다 차이는 좀 있지만 말이다.. 그리고 10대들도 생각하는게 20대다.. 여기선 부모들이 한국처럼 확실한 보호를 해주지 않고..자율에 맞기기 때문에..애들이 일찍 성숙한다.. missing This is good and bad. The good part is that because people don't know about each other's age, everybody lives like a Korean twentysomething. From when you are a teenager until you're in your fifties you can have a good time. And live like a young person. Here for a 60 year old grayhaired old man to drive a convertible and play around on the beach isn't strange. For a 50 year old woman to enter college as a new student, to go to a dance club, to hang out with young people, there's no hesitation. Of course, everbody is a little different..And teenagers think like twentysomethings. Here parents don't look after their children so strictly like in Korea. Because Americans are more autonomous. The young people mature earlier. 그럼 여기서 오는 담점은 뭘까.. 애들이 나일 먹어도...나이먹은 티가 별로 안난다.. 한국처럼 중년의 멋이나..거기서 풍기는 매력이나 카리스마.. 찾기 힘들다..20대 초반이나..50대 초반이나.. 대화 스타일도 비슷하고..주제도 별 차이없다.. 일찍 성숙하는대신..거기서 끝이다.. 한마디로..동양처럼..철학적이라든지..정신적 깊이가 없다... 상당히 단순하고..사실 이넘들 단순하고 싶어한다..복잡한거 싫어한다..그래서 존경심..이런게 별로 안생긴다.. 한국에선 말 그대로 나이값하는 어른들한텐.. 꼭 그분이 부자가 아니더라도..대단한 능력이 있지않아도..왠지모를 존경심같은게 존재한다..그러나 여긴..그런게 생기기가 어렵다.. 영화에서도 볼수 있듯..20대가 50대한테 인생의 충고를 한다던지.. 위로를 해주는거..그렇게 귀한장면이 아니다.. So I should talk about the bad part. Even as young people get older, they don't act much older. The middle age style that's found in Korea, the discipline or charisma, it's hard to find. From the beginning of their twenties to the beginning of their fifties, the conversation style is similar, the subjects of conversation aren't much different. Instead of really maturing earlier, they just stop there. missing 정확하게 나도 이게 장점인지 단점인지 판별하진 못하겠다.. 일장일단이 있다고 생각한다..글이 중구난방이라 미안하다.. 사실..여기오는 누구나 마찬가지지만..시간이 무한대로 있는게 아니라서. 영어엣세이하듯..브래인스톰해서 아우트라인 잡아서 바디쓰고 그래마 첵크..같은거 할시간까진 없다.. I can't tell exactly what is the good part is or what the bad part is either. I think there are pluses and minuses. I'm sorry if I keep rambling on. Really missing I don't have an unlimited time so..Like an English essay, I don't have time to brainstorm and do an outline write the body and do a grammar check and things like that. 아뭏튼..여기까지 오셔서 감사합니다..^^ Anyways, you read this far so thank you. 미국이란 나라에대해..알리고 싶은게 많아요.. 제가 너무 잘못알고 있었듯.. 아마 아직도 잘못알고 계신분들이 많을테니.. 정보화시대 아닙니까.. 미국에 계신분들..저보다 더 많이 아시는분들..미국에서 공부하려하는 유학준비생들에게 더 많은 정보를 줍시다..!! There are a lot of things I want to know about this country called America. I don't really know it well. Maybe there are a lot of people who don't know it well. But isn't this the information age? If there are people living in America, people who know more than me, let's try to give a lot of information to the people who are planning to study abroad in the U.S. 다음엔..미국인들의 아시안에대한 시각과..그들이 생각하는 미국에 대해 말해보죠.. 혹시 궁금한게 있다면..리플달아주세요..모르면 물어서라도 대답해드릴테니..^^ Next time I'll talk about how Americans view Asians and what they think about America. If there's something you are curious about, please reply to this. If I don't know, I'll ask somebody and give you an answer. Category:Writing